Pretty In Pink
by Valentine'sNinja
Summary: Elena is tired of trying to catch Tseng's attention so with the help of Reeve and Rufus she makes Tseng see that there are a few things under the Turk uniform that he hasn't seen. Oneshot! TsengElena


This is my very first Tseng/Elena and I hope it's not the last. It is a little pointless for a one-shot except that I really wanted to write something when it concerns to the relationship of the two Turks that was implied in the game. Tseng is said to be attracted to Aerith at first, but then his attention shifts to Elena, and it's well known that she really likes him as well. So this fic is like a fluff/smut type of fic and I hope I didn't go too OOC on you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters used in this piece of fiction. They belong to Square Enix and I am making no money off of them.

**Warnings: **Adult scene towards the end, nothing too graphic and a bit of cursing.

………………………

**Pretty In Pink**

………………………

The annual Shinra company ball had been postponed for a year after the incident with Meteor and Sephiroth. The party was mandatory for all the employees in the companies, and for the Turks. Tseng personally hated the parties because that meant that he would be forced to turn down a long line of women who wanted to hang off of his arm during the entire evening, talking foolishness and boring him to death. He'd also have to watch Reno and Rude make perfect asses out of themselves after having one too many drinks.

The president would then be on his ass for not having more control over the two clowns and he would be in a bad mood for the rest of the night, consequentially taking it out on Elena. This would be the first party she actually went to because she had been recruited after the last "celebration" they had gone to.

As he looked through some paperwork that had long been neglected—which had been only an hour—he wondered vaguely if Elena had found a date yet. She had been hinting at him that she would really like it if they went together, but he hadn't replied to her or told her that he really didn't want to take a date to this thing.

She was a good looking woman, but a bit too overzealous when it came to the job. Her overzealousness often got her into trouble that he had to fix later on. She was also naïve, but he supposed that in a good way. From his open door he watched her for a few minutes as her short blonde hair fell over her face and she wrote something quickly. One of the higher executives walked over to her desk and asked her something that made her blush and look away. She then smiled and shook her head before saying something to the man.

Tseng's eyes were narrowed as he watched her look bashful once the man had walked away. She turned to look at him and did a double take, offering him a small smile before she went back to her work. He stood up and motioned her over.

Elena stood and walked into his office before Tseng closed the door. "Sir?" she asked as she stood with her hands clasped in front of her.

"What did Reeve want?" he asked her.

"He-he wanted to know if I had a date for the company party," she said, blushing again. How mortifying. Turks weren't supposed to blush!

Tseng nodded. "And what did you reply?"

"I said that I didn't," said Elena slowly.

"Did he ask you to go with him?"

"Yes, sir." They stayed in silence and Elena sighed. "I told him that I couldn't go with him because I was going alone this year. He said he understood but he didn't know why such a beautiful woman would be going alone," she said, the pink in her cheeks flaring up.

"He's right," said Tseng.

"On which part?" asked Elena almost shyly.

"All of it. You shouldn't be going alone."

Elena swallowed hard and wondered if he would ask her to go with him. That would be her dream come true, but she knew that raising her hopes was dangerous. Tseng had always been unattainable to her. He was their leader, their boss before Mr. Shinra, so why would he be interested in someone like her when he could have any of the beauties that worked around the newly inaugurated office located in Junon?

"You should've accepted his invitation," Tseng said before facing the window and looking out.

Elena felt like she had just been sucker punched. Why couldn't he just ask her out? At least to put her out of her misery? She sighed heavily. "Maybe I will, now. If you'll excuse me, sir," she said before she left his office.

She walked into the ladies room and tried to stop her eyes from watering. How could she still be so foolish? He was never going to ask her out. But why? Was she too short? Too ugly? Too flat-chested? Granted that the black suits they wore left everything to the imagination, she wasn't flat-chested, but Tseng couldn't possibly know that. Maybe it was all of those reasons rolled into one.

She pushed away her tears and reminded herself that she was a Turk. Turks killed. Turks didn't cry. Well, except for Reno, whenever someone did something to his hair, but that was a different story all together. Even Reno and Rude had asked her to go with them, but she had turned them down in hopes that Tseng would ask her to accompany him.

Elena let out a deep breath and walked out of the stall she had been feeling sorry for herself in. She didn't need a man to make her feel good—well, that wasn't entirely true—so she would go to this dance by herself and the first man to ask her out on a date would be the one she would accept. She was tired of waiting; tired of feeling sorry for herself; tired of Tseng acting like the stiff ass that he was. She was young and though she didn't consider herself beautiful, she had certain charms. She would teach Tseng that there were a few things that she had been hiding under the unflattering uniform of the Turks.

………

"Who do you think Elena is going to come with tonight?" Reno asked Rude as they stood with Tseng by their table and watched as the guests came in.

Rude just shrugged. "I think that close to ten men asked her to this jig and she said no to them all. If she isn't here with Tseng, who _would_ she be coming with?"

Tseng rolled his eyes. Those two sounded like the two gossip ladies who took care of the employee lunch room on the first floor of the Shinra building. Though he _was _curious to know if Elena had accepted to come with Reeve, since the man hadn't arrived yet either. He let out a long sigh and nodded to himself. It was best that she got it into her head that they couldn't be involved because they worked at the same place. Besides, she wasn't really his type.

"So," said Reno slowly, turning to look at Tseng. "Why didn't you bring a date?"

"Contrary to you, Reno, I don't date everything in a skirt. All the women at the company are too superficial for my tastes," Tseng replied in that low tone of voice of his.

"So, what is your type?" Rude asked.

"Yeah, what's your type of girl if you turned down Elena?" Reno asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Tseng said before walking away from them and towards the balcony that overlooked the central district of Junon. He needed fresh air and space from the two most idiotic men he knew.

"You can tell he's got the hots for Elena, but he won't admit it," Reno muttered at his partner.

Rude just nodded and they turned towards the main door when they heard a commotion from the press and they spotted their boss.

……

As Elena pulled up to the building where the party was going to be, she let out a deep breath and stepped out when the valet opened her door and gave her a hand to get out. She smoothed down her dress and stared at the stairs that lead towards the entrance of the building.

"Elena?" asked someone from behind her.

"Sir?" she asked when Rufus and some fellow Turks who were on duty, came up behind her.

His eyes swept her from top to bottom. "You look lovely this evening," Rufus complimented.

Her brown eyes grew wide when she realized that he was being nice to her and he had just said something positive to her as well. He was usually his arrogant self, looking down his nose at everyone and everything. He was also a very handsome man who was looking her over with interest. Elena swallowed hard and managed a smile. "Thank you, sir."

"Are you here alone?" he asked her.

Elena nodded and also noticed that so was he. She stood there, fidgeting with her purse while he gave her a look over again. "I should get inside. Excuse me, sir."

"What's the rush? We can go in together, and I would be flattered if at some point in the night you would allow me the pleasure of having a dance," he said, making the request sound more like a command.

"Of course, sir," she said as they walked side-by-side into the building. She felt awkward because she was usually at his back, or more like at Tseng's back while he was at Mr. Shinra's.

Her high-heels aside from putting her almost shoulder to shoulder with her boss, made a sharp noise as they connected with the marble floor. The walk felt like one of the longest she had ever made. Standing next to her boss, she began to feel self-conscious as he looked at her sideways.

Elena was very aware that she had worn a revealing dress tonight, and though she wasn't ashamed to show her gifts, she was a bit afraid that her plan to get Tseng to notice her would backfire and she would get the attention of the wrong man. She was in a pink gown that left one shoulder bare and molded to her figure like a second skin and made her complexion a bit paler; almost angelic. From her thigh it slit open and showed a long line of leg as the dress flared out from her thighs as well. Her hair was in thick curls and she had put on a small amount of make-up to make her eyes more almond shape, and her lips a pouty pink.

As they entered the main hall, the media fell over themselves to get to Mr. Shinra and in the process he wound up with his arm around her waist. She flushed an embarrassed red and found that there was no graceful way to escape from the situation she had gotten herself into. Besides, this was the man who was signing over her paychecks and she wasn't in a rush to get fired at the moment.

Her eyes searched frantically for Reno and Rude and she found them standing towards the back, their eyes wide as they looked at her in complete shock. Where was Tseng? While she was busy looking around and trying to find a way to remove herself from the throng of questions and flashes from the cameras, Rufus was answering questions calmly, as if he couldn't feel her as taught as a bow.

"Sir! Sir! Is this beautiful lady your girlfriend?" asked someone, and Elena almost tripped over and fell on her face.

"No, no. She is just one of my faithful and beautiful employees that walked with me from outside," he said smoothly, finally letting her go.

"Excuse me," Elena managed to squeak as she moved past the media, who were still following her as she made her way towards her colleagues. They were interested in the fact that Mr. Shinra had walked in with her in the first place, and had even allowed himself to touch her publicly, not matter that they hadn't been holding hands or talking very much.

As Reno and Rude got a full glimpse at what she was wearing, she spotted Tseng watching her as well, shock painted over his normally stoic features. Finally, some sort of reaction! She thought excitedly.

"Did—did you come to this thing with the boss? Is that why you turned down at least ten guys?" Reno asked, still flabbergasted.

Elena shot them a glare. "I didn't know you were keeping count," she said snidely.

"Actually, we were betting on how many you would turn down. The guys at the office owe me 1000 gil," he replied smugly, dancing around like a fool in a black suit.

Tseng had to admit that he hadn't really recognized her when she had walked in with Rufus, but as she had walked towards them afterwards, he had nearly choked on his own breath. Now as she stood in front of him, looking like an angel in pink, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret that he hadn't brought her. Not to mention something had twisted in his gut when he had realized that the boss had been pawing on her in front of the cameras.

"Hello, sir," she said in a low voice.

Tseng could swear that her voice had a slight purr to it. "Elena," he said in greeting. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you," she said in the same tone. Then she turned to Reno and Rude before she sat at their table.

The long-haired Turk was drawn to the line of leg she was showing. He had always been a leg and thigh type of man, and apparently Elena had the best ones he had seen in a _very _long time. Too long, it seemed. Why was he thinking such thoughts when he had sworn that she wasn't his type? Stupid, bloody suits that they had to wear had left him ignoring the fact that she was a woman underneath. Now that she was out of the dark, loose clothes, he could see that she was curvy and beautiful.

If he didn't stop thinking that way, he would have to leave the party before it even started for a cold shower. As the celebration of a new year and new objectives for Shinra started, Tseng found himself sneaking glances at Elena. Why was he acting this way all of a sudden? Because she had slapped on a revealing dress and painted her face a little? He really needed to find another way to release his stress.

Elena tried to ignore his gaze through the speeches and then dinner, but she couldn't. Had he finally noticed her? Her thoughts were cut short when she saw the look of disgust cross his face. She needed to stop getting her hopes up. She and Tseng would _never _happen.

When dinner was done, Reeve walked over to her and asked to have the first dance with her. She smiled and nodded, her eyes darting to Tseng, who was staring straight ahead and appeared to not be paying her any attention. She took Reeve's hand and stood, walking with him towards the dance floor where many other couples were already dancing to the slow music.

"I thought you were here with Rufus, but when I asked him, he said that you two had just walked in together because you had bumped into each other outside," he said to her.

Elena nodded. "Why would a man like Mr. Shinra ask someone like me to his party when he can have any other woman he wants?"

"_Why?"_ Reeve asked, giving her an incredulous look. "Just look at yourself! You're a complete beauty! I never knew you had just stunning shoulders and legs," he complimented, making her blush.

"Please don't say those things? I'm flattered but it's so embarrassing," Elena said, feeling like an awkward teenager all over again.

Reeve grinned and twirled her, noticing that the men dancing around them with their partners had glanced at Elena as she twirled, her bouncy blonde hair covering one of her eyes alluringly. "So, why didn't Tseng bring you?" he asked quietly.

At his question, she stopped moving completely, giving him a dark look. He stared at her as well, but then she let out a sad breath and shook her head. "Is it that obvious?" she questioned.

"Well, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you since I asked you to dance. You may not have noticed it, but I have," he said as he placed a hand on her hip and brought her in a little closer. "Maybe if we get him a little jealous he will be more obliged to pay attention to you."

"No, sir. If he were interested in me, he should've said or done something by now. I don't think he really sees me as someone of interest," she whispered, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you say we prove him wrong?" Reeve asked slyly.

Elena was intrigued. "How?"

"Just pretend that you have found interest in another man. Me for example," he said with a grin, easing her back into his arms so that they could start dancing again.

"I've never been very comfortable with using people for my own purposes," she admitted. "I guess that means that I'm not a very good Turk."

Reeve chuckled and shook his head. "If you weren't a good Turk, you would've been fired by now. Maybe you haven't been fired because your boss has a soft spot for you. And I don't mean Rufus."

Elena shook her head. "He shows no interest in me. Why would he want me around if I can't do my job?"

Reeve just let out a heavy sigh. Poor girl. She was completely convinced that the head of the Turks had no interest in her when he was watching her with barely restrained awareness. He'd always had a soft spot for the young woman because she had been naïve and foolish when she had started working for Shinra, but it was mainly because she reminded him somewhat of his own younger sister.

"Come along, we'll go outside on the balcony that's near your table and try to act like you're interested in me. We'll flirt and get him jealous. You'll see his reaction," Reeve said before he placed her arm in his and they walked towards the balcony.

Elena felt like wringing her hands in anxiety. What if her plan with Reeve backfired and she humiliated herself instead of catching Tseng's attention? As she and Reeve moved past Tseng, his eyes followed her like a shadow. Her companion took her towards the railing and stepped close to her while still allowing her a glimpse inside of the hall.

As they talked about what she should do and what he could do to help move along the situation, he gave her casual touches on the arm, her waist, her shoulder and even went as far as to touch her face.

Tseng watched it all with a dreadful feeling growing in the pit of his stomach but didn't know exactly what name to give it. He hadn't really felt that way before. Reno brought over a glass of dark liquor for all three of them. He then followed Tseng's line of sight and smirked.

"Looks like Tuesti is putting the moves on Elena," he said with a smirk. "I suggest you do something now if you don't want to lose a chance to be with her."

The dark-haired Turk scowled and ignored the other man's words. "Elena is a grown woman. She can do what she wants."

"She can do _who _she wants you mean?" Reno snickered.

Those words made something snap in Tseng's head. He stood abruptly, just in time to hear Reeve ask Elena if she would allow him to kiss her. His eyes narrowed when he saw her smile at the other man. He walked over to them and stopped right behind her. "Elena."

She jumped and then turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Sir?"

"I wanted to… that is, I would appreciate if you gave me this dance?" he asked, sounding a bit flustered that his tone had been more than serious and a little nervous.

Elena turned to look at Reeve and he just motioned for her to go, his eyes twinkling merrily. The blonde turned back to her boss and took the hand he was offering, walking with him back towards the dance floor. As he wrapped his arm around her waist, and took her other hand in his, Elena had a sudden feeling of elation that almost made her stumble. Then she started to worry about making a fool of herself while they danced. What if she tripped? What if she stepped on his foot? What if she turned the wrong way? She was gnawing on her bottom lip as Tseng looked at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, a little too fast. "I'm fine. It's just that I haven't really danced in a long time and I feel a little foolish," she admitted.

"Don't worry," he said quietly. "Just follow my movements."

Tseng was trying very hard to not notice that she smelled like flowers. Aside from that, she felt heavenly in his arms, as girly as it sounded. Maybe he should allow himself the chance to get to know her better. He wasn't even aware that the song had moved to a slow one at the request of a certain commissioner of the WRO, and that he had subconsciously pulled Elena closer to him.

Elena was in the clouds. She couldn't believe that she felt like swooning just at the touch of Tseng's hands on her, ever so polite and in proper places. He smelled so masculine and expensive. She smiled to herself as her eyes met Reeve's and he winked at her. "Where did you learn how to dance, sir?" she asked Tseng.

"Please, call me Tseng," he said, moving her slowly to the music. "My mother actually had me take dancing classes when I was young. She said that every man needed to know a little about dancing if he had any hopes of ever getting married."

She stifled a giggle. "Did you believe that?" she asked.

"No. Once I was old enough, I told her it was rubbish and that no woman cared about a man who knew how to dance."

"Well, that's not true," Elena said shyly. "I happen to like men who know how to dance, because that way, we both won't look like fools. Just me," she said with a smile.

Tseng just shook his head. "You don't look like a fool. You have a pretty good form," he said without thinking it. "That's not what I meant," he said in a low voice, pink tingeing his cheeks.

Elena looked up at him with wide eyes and then smiled. "Well, it's good to know that you noticed." Her heart sped up at the interest she could see simmering in his eyes, but before he had a chance to say anything to her, someone tapped on his shoulder.

They both looked over to see Rufus Shinra standing next to them, looking handsome and polite. "May I cut in? The lady promised me a dance," he said smoothly.

"Of course, sir," Tseng said as he stepped back from Elena and then walked away.

Elena smiled politely at her boss and tried not to throw a tantrum. She had been so close at getting Tseng to admit that she did interest him in some way. She felt her skin crawl with goosebumps when Mr. Shinra put his hands on her, but instead she smiled and let him guide her in the dance. From where she and the boss were dancing, which was the center of the dance floor, she could see Tseng talking to Reno and Rude, not even glancing her way as he took a sip of his drink.

"I know that you must have been hearing this all night, but you look stunning, Elena," Rufus said to her.

"T-Thank you," she stuttered, feeling at a loss for words.

"Would you join me for a drink in my private quarters?" he asked her.

Elena felt her blood run cold. "I don't think that's a good idea, sir. I'm flattered, but I can't. I am leaving the party early because…… because my mother is… a… sick and I need to go check on her," she said nervously.

"Your mother?" Rufus asked with concern.

The blonde nodded quickly. Since when was Mr. Shinra concerned about the well being of other people? "Yes, sir."

"Well then, give your mother my best wishes and I hope she gets well soon," he said before stepping away and leaving Elena standing there by herself. Funny, Rufus thought, Elena's file said that both of her parents were deceased. Maybe this mother had long black hair, and knew how to use a gun. Rufus smirked to himself. He knew that sooner or later Elena would end up with Tseng; he just hoped it was sooner, before Tseng had one too many drinks. Reeve had told him about the plan he had of getting those two together and he had been intrigued and willing to put in his two cents.

"Elena," Reno said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Reeve wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you in one of the private alcoves in the hallway. Says he's got something important to tell you," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

She blushed and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you guys later," she said before she made for the doors.

"If you don't do anything about it, we'll see her until Monday morning," Reno said from behind Tseng.

"Hey look, she _forgot _her purse," said Rude, pointing at the shiny, silver purse.

"Maybe you should take it to her," said Reno.

"Maybe you two should stop meddling," Tseng commented in annoyance.

"Maybe you should stop being such a blind fool and go after her, _sir_," Reno added respectfully.

Rude wondered if he would be meeting a new partner at work on Monday morning after the painful death of his current one tonight. "Sir?" he asked Tseng when he didn't move for a few minutes.

Tseng seemed to snap out of it and finally nodded. He grabbed the purse and saluted his fellow Turks before walking towards the door and with the sole purpose of finding Elena and giving her back her purse. Whatever happened after that he would leave it all up to fate. As he walked down the long hallway, he bumped into Reeve, who was walking back towards the party. "Sir, may I ask if Elena was with you?" Tseng asked him.

"She was, but she said that she wanted to leave. I had my chauffer take her, since I think she had a few too many glasses of wine," he said with a fond smile. "Why?"

"She forgot her purse, sir. I just wanted to give it back to her."

"How will she get into her apartment without a key?" Reeve mused out loud. "You should go after her. I saw her out and into the vehicle, so you will have to drive to her home."

Tseng nodded and bowed slightly before walking the rest of the way to the entrance of the building. As he waited for the valet to bring his car, he wondered what he would say to her once they were alone. He had never been one for many words, but being around Elena usually made him fall silent. He didn't know what to say to her. Ever.

……..

Elena sighed heavily and felt odd as the driver took her home. Reeve had insisted because the wine had started to make her a little dizzy and he had been worried about her driving herself home. She had always had a low tolerance for alcohol.

When they had been halfway to her place, she had realized that she had left her purse back at the party and hoped that either Reno or Rude found it and gave it to her tomorrow. She had never been one to carry purses with her, so she easily forgot when she did carry one. It was just a good thing that the man at the security desk kept spares of every apartment in the building just in case.

She had then taken the elevator to the second floor because her feet had ached miserably, thanks to the heels. As soon as she hit the door, the shoes were off and the bloody dress was next. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life and she was glad the night was over. Nothing had worked out and she felt as if she had wore the dress for no reason at all. She was in the process of getting her dress off when there was a knock at her door.

Elena cursed to herself and shoved the rest of the dress off painfully and pulled on her uniform dress shirt before running for the door, grabbing her hand-gun as she went. Who could be knocking at her door at this ungodly hour?

……………

Tseng stood in front of her door for more than ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to knock. He had never been so cowardly in his life. But he knocked and waited patiently for her to open the door.

"Sir? What are you doing here?" Elena asked as she opened the door, a suspicious look on her face. He also noted that she had her weapon held down next to her thigh. And that caused him to notice that she was wearing only a dress shirt that hit her mid-thigh and showed an awful lot of leg.

He swallowed hard. "You forgot your purse at the party," he said, handing the bag over and trying to keep his eyes off of her legs.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and placing it on the table just inside the door.

"How did you get into your home?" he asked awkwardly.

"Uhh, the man at the security desk has a key for every apartment in here just in case a tenant loses their keys or forgets them inside the apartment," she stated, trying to hide as much of her thighs as possible.

Tseng stuffed his hands inside of his pockets and tried to look casual as Elena looked him over. "I should go," he stated.

Elena snapped out of her stupor. She didn't want him to leave just yet! "Would you like to come in?"

He shook his head. "I don't think it would be proper. I will just see you at work on Monday," he said, turning to go.

"What if I told you that I want you to stay with me tonight?" Elena asked before he was out of hearing range. She had blurted the question out before she could even think about it and was already regretting it.

Her words stopped him in his tracks. He was tense, debating as to whether or not it would be a good idea to stay with her the night. If he stayed, then things would inevitably end up in the place that he didn't want them to. Well, his body wanted to, but he knew that if he let this happen, things would change at work. He didn't want their personal lives to interfere with their professional ones.

"You are aware that I had a little too much to drink," he stated evenly.

Elena nodded. "All the more reason for you to stay," she murmured, taking his hand and pulling him into her apartment. "I wouldn't want you to have some kind of accident for drinking and driving. Besides, I had a few glasses of wine as well."

Tseng just followed her willingly, leaning forward to smell her hair and nearly tripping over his own feet. Elena turned and nearly bumped noses with him, he was that close and bent towards her. For a moment, she contemplated kissing him, but she wanted Tseng to make the first move. She didn't want to seem desperate.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked instead.

Tseng nodded and leaned forward to kiss her, but Elena just smiled and moved towards her kitchen. Now he would have to work for it. "Do you have any preference?" she asked as she set the kettle full of water on the stove.

"No. Anything you have is fine," Tseng replied as he watched her from the living room. He found his eyes moving down the long line of leg she was showing. If he hadn't had three shots of bourbon so close together, he wouldn't have been letting his guard down, but he supposed that he was tired of being alone, and Elena was more than willing.

When she brought the tea over, she tried to stay as out of his vision as she could. Then she dashed into her room and pulled on a robe, not caring that it was pink as well and made of some soft, satiny material. The robe had been a birthday gift from Reno back when he had been trying to get into her uniform pants. Thankfully—after a few well aimed kicks—he had desisted.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing that he was staring at his tea and hadn't moved in a few minutes.

Tseng nodded and looked up at her, deciding that pink suited her more than the dark colors of their uniforms. "You really did look beautiful tonight," he said, watching her silently as she sat down next to him and blushed prettily.

"Thank you… Tseng," she said tentatively.

He smiled slightly and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes and trying not to become overwhelmed with just the scent of her. When he opened his eyes again, he found her watching him quietly, her brown eyes soft and shinning. It was so very obvious to him that she felt for him more than attraction.

Elena's eyes widened when she saw him sit straight and move towards her. He slipped a hand behind her neck and held her in place as his lips touched hers briefly. Her eyes fluttered closed and she nearly moaned at the sensation of Tseng's mouth on hers. Then she found herself being eased onto her back as his kiss moved from her lips to her neck. Her breath came out shaky as his hand slipped up her thigh under her robe.

"I can't promise you much," he murmured against her skin. "But I can try."

"That's enough for me," she replied. _For now_, she told herself. This was a start. Just the fact that he was here, touching her, meant that he felt something. She hadn't been expecting him to claim love right from the get go, but he was attracted to her and she loved the fact that he had finally succumbed to her.

His lips met hers again as his hands undid the tie of her robe and then moved to the buttons of the dress shirt she had on underneath. But before he could part the shirt and her body would be bared to his eyes, he froze. Elena's eyes popped open and she stared up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked breathily.

"This is wrong, Elena. I don't want to take advantage of you," he said seriously.

Elena sighed heavily and stood from underneath him. She pulled off the robe as she walked towards her room and as she passed the threshold, she pulled off her shirt and was left in nothing more than lacy panties. From the angle he was looking at her, Tseng could see her curves outlined perfectly, flawlessly and was getting a glimpse of one of her perfectly rounded breasts.

"That's too bad, Tseng, because just for this night, I want to be taken advantage of. But if you're not _up _to the task, I can do it myself," she said in that same purring tone she had used at the party.

Tseng needed no more persuasion. He stood and nearly tore off all his clothes as he walked towards her bedroom. She was waiting for him by her window, arms crossed over her naked chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her hands away from her breasts so that he could touch her there.

Elena gasped when she felt his gentle hands and her head fell back against his shoulder, eyes sliding closed as he massaged her. "Are you sure you won't regret this tomorrow?" he asked her.

"I won't regret it ever," she whispered back. "Will you?"

He turned her around roughly and kissed her again. "Never," he replied when they pulled away.

Elena gasped when she felt his hot mouth on her neck and his hands fondling her body in random places. His fingers hooked on the sides of her panties and pushed them down her hips and legs, his hand finding her warm, damp folds. She arched into his hand and moaned in pleasure as he moved his fingers. Elena clung to his shoulders as the first spasms hit her, gasping out his name in absolute delight.

He pressed her against her bed and kissed her deeply, slowly, allowing Elena to catch her breath as his mouth found one breast and then the other, sucking the skin in and making her arch her back. She ran a hand through his dark hair and smiled as he settled between her thighs.

"You still have time to tell me to stop," he said, voice a little hoarse.

"Are you kidding?" she asked with a small laugh. "Now, more than ever I want to continue this. Why? Don't you want to?" she murmured.

"Of course I do, but I keep thinking that this could interfere with our professional lives," he admitted. "I don't want things to change between us."

Elena said as slid a leg over his hips and down the back of his thigh. "I think it's too late for that," she said with a slow smile before pulling him down for another kiss. This one was gentle and slow and it seemed to take away the breath from them both. Then he was sliding inside her and he was so warm and hard and the friction was so good, Elena was digging her nails into Tseng's back harshly.

Tseng was having just as hard a time as Elena. She was so hot and tight and he couldn't keep still any longer. He moved and they both cried out with the sensation. His thrusts were long and deep and with every movement it made the headboard hit the wall with a loud thump. Tseng moved his face to her sweaty neck and tried to push his release back until Elena was ready. It really had been too long.

"Oh, god, Tseng," she gasped as her hands buried themselves in his long, silky hair. His hands were on her breasts, her waist, her hips, her thighs. It felt good, too good and Elena felt the heat grow almost painfully. Then he kissed her again and gasped out her name when she clenched around him. That was all it took. She clutched at his shoulders as her release washed over her in a waves, making her toes curl and her nails dig into skin.

Tseng gasped out for breath as her release brought his and he emptied himself in waves of pure bliss. He moved to her side and they both lay gasping for breath and trying to calm their heartbeats.

"Oh, that was nice," Elena said with a smile, feeling every part of her body still tingling as she curled onto her side.

Tseng also had a silly grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and spooned her. Her skin was flushed and smelled like him, and he loved the way it made him feel. The alcohol was catching up to his tired body and most likely making him feel so happy and at ease. He liked the feeling.

"Elena?" he murmured against the back of her neck. She didn't respond and when he looked at her, she was fast asleep. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He guessed it was safe to assume that he could stay the night.

……

Elena awoke to sunlight streaming in through the curtains and hitting her eyes. She squinted and tried to turn but was hampered by a body behind her and an arm curled around her waist. Then her memory caught with her mind and she remembered who had stayed the night. For some reason she had thought that he would leave before she woke up, but she had been wrong. He was still there, right next to her.

Last night had been better than any dream or fantasy she had ever managed to form in her mind. She shifted and froze when she felt Tseng start to move, his arm tightening around her. Tseng opened his eyes and pressed a kiss to her shoulder and leaving it at that until he could get his hands on a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Good morning," said Elena as Tseng sat up.

"Very good morning," he replied, moving towards the bathroom. "Would you happen to have any extra toothbrushes?"

Elena sat up. "Check under the sink, there should be a pack there," she said, a grin curling at her lips. This was like a dream come true! Tseng was still in her apartment and she could feel that pleasant soreness after a night of great sex she hadn't felt in so long. And to think that Tseng had been the one to give her that feeling. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to go to the bathroom herself.

And just as Tseng was coming out and she was going in, her doorbell rang. "Were you expecting anyone?" he asked her. Elena frowned and shook her head. "I'll get it then," he said, moving towards the living room.

"Remember that you need to wear something for when you open the door!" she called.

Tseng scowled when he didn't find any article of his clothing near by. Then he spotted a puddle of silk and pulled it on without thinking. Then he opened the door and his stomach plummeted to his feet. "What are you two doing here?" he snapped.

"Wow, Elena, you're looking so broad shouldered today!" Reno said with a grin.

"And your hair is so long," said Rude.

"Cut the crap. What are you doing here?" Tseng snapped.

"Proving to Rude that he owes me another 100 gil because you're here this morning," Reno said, doing a little jig.

"Leave," Tseng said impatiently.

"We came to check up on a friend. How's Elena?" asked Rude.

Tseng scowled. "She's fine."

"I bet she is," Reno started. "Look Rude, our little Tseng is all grown up!" he said with a grin. Rude was trying to hold in the laughs but it was proving to be quite hard. "And hey, you look pretty in pink. It suits you," he said before he and his partner took off at a run when Tseng went back to look for his weapon.

He closed the door and then returned to the bed where Elena was wrapped in blankets again and smiling peacefully. "Who was it?" she asked.

"Reno and Rude," he said darkly.

Elena grinned. "And you wore my pink robe to greet them?"

A red tint covered his cheeks and he looked embarrassed. "I couldn't find anything else. Once they were gone, I spotted my clothes behind one of your couches." He was quiet for a long moment. "I saw yesterday that you were pretty serious with Reeve. Do you like him?"

The blonde shook her head and contemplated whether or not to tell him that they had manipulated him into action. "No, Reeve is just a friend," she said with a fond smile.

"Good," Tseng replied before moving back into bed. "Because I don't fancy the idea of another man touching you the way I touched you. I know I said yesterday that I couldn't promise you anything, but I was wrong. I can promise to give us a try," he offered.

Elena smiled against his chest and nodded. "I would really like that," she said with a bright smile. She felt is if her heart would explode in her chest from pure happiness. "I could use a cup of coffee and a stack of pancakes," she said.

"That can wait," Tseng muttered as he kissed his way down her neck and shoulders. "I have a better way to start our morning."

"I like the sound of that," she said breathlessly. "But… Tseng, there's one problem."

"And what's that?"

"You're still wearing my pink robe and it happens to be my favorite," Elena said.

Her only reply was Tseng pulling off the robe and throwing it to the foot of the bed before he dove under the covers and tickled her senseless. Elena shrieked with laughter before his hands stopped making her laugh and made her moan instead.

Then he kissed her again and she knew that the game was over. She agreed with what she overheard Reno say. Tseng looked great in pink.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

How was that for a one-shot? I know that my characters appear to be a little OOC but it suits my purposes and I hope everyone liked them. Thanks a bunch for reading my fic and I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors and I hope to fix them soon.

Byebye

!Joey!


End file.
